Familiar Strangers Part 2
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Here's Part 2. R&R as always. Enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Stargate SG-1. I am merely barrowing them. I do, however own myself, my friends and family.

(A/N: Here's Part 2. It's gonna get more exciting and someone's life hangs in the balance vbg. Enjoy!)

"Familiar Strangers Part 2"

Ch.1

****

Nicole's POV

(The SGC, Infirmary)

It's been 3 months since I joined the SGC. Although I am not a member of SG-1, we have been around each other a lot. Daniel, Sam, Jack, Teal'c, General Hammond, and Dr. Fraiser are the only ones on the base that know about my premonitions.

General Hammond ordered SG-1 to take some time off for awhile. Jack and Teal'c went to spend the weekend fishing, while Daniel helped me with some Goa'uld translations. Sam just walked into Daniels office when we were interrupted by a phone call from Dr. Fraiser. She didn't say much. All she told me was to get down to the infirmary straight away. 

"Dr. Fraiser, what is it?" I asked Janet, walking into the infirmary with Dr. Jackson and Major Carter.

"Nicole told us it was urgent, Janet," Sam said.

"Well, as you know, I've been monitoring Nicole's migraines after she would have her premonitions," Dr. Fraiser began. "In her latest MRI, I've found a tumor located in a tiny organ called the peneal gland.. It appears to be cancerous. Nevertheless, I would like to run some more tests just to be sure."

I nodded, shocked. Sam and Daniel were both shocked and worried. Dr. Jackson and Major Carter were watching me closely. Clearly waiting for me to say something.

"Alright, when do you want me to come in?" I finally said. "It can't be today, 'cause Daniel, and I are doing some ancient Goa'uld writing SG-5 had found earlier today,"

"The translations can wait, Nicole," Daniel told me softly.

"I agree," Sam and Janet said together.

They grinned at one another.

"Come on, lets get to it," Dr. Fraiser grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Daniel and Samantha.

****

(The next day, Briefing Room)

General Hammond had SG-1, Dr. Fraiser, and I meet in the Briefing Room to discuss the test results from the many hours worth of tests I went through yesterday.

"What have you got, Dr. Fraiser?" General Hammond asked.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid, sir," she said.

"The tumor is cancerous, isn't it?" Samantha asked.

"I'm afraid so," Janet told me. "Nicole's got what is called Peneal parenchyma Tumor."

"That would explain the headaches and throwing up," Daniel said.

"And that's not all I found out." Janet said.

"How could things get any worse?" I asked.

"The tumor is growing every time Nicole has a premonition. I'm not sure any of the treatments would work in her case," she explained.

"So, how am I going to treat it, then?" I asked.

"I don't know," Janet put her hand on mine. "I'm sorry."

I nodded. "We'll find a way, won't we?" I asked.

"Of course," General Hammond said. He glanced around the table. "Any ideas?"

"What of a Sarcophagus?" Teal'c asked.

"We don't have access to one at the moment," Sam said. "I'll contact the To'kra to see if they can do anything."

The General nodded.

To be continued . . . 


	2. Ch2

"Familiar Strangers Part 2"

Ch. 2

****

Nicole's POV

(The SGC, Weight Room)

After the Briefing I went to the weight Room to vent my frustrations. I punched at the punching bag viciously. I was so busy being frustrated with the situation that I hadn't noticed Daniel walking towards me.

"You know if you hit that thing any harder you're going to put a whole in it." he said. 

I nearly jumped an inch off the ground. I turned to look at him.

"Sorry, I, ah, didn't mean to scare you," Daniel said.

"It's okay," I told him. "Is there something you need?"

"No, I was just wondering if you are alright. I mean, it must be tuff dealing with everything at once," he said.

I started taking off my boxing gloves and grabbed a clean towel. I wiped away the sweat from my face as we walked in no particular direction.

"Well, with the fact that my special gift is killing me very slowly, I'm just peachy," I told him.

He looked at me concerning.

"I'm having a really hard time dealing with this, right now." I confessed.

"I know. And if you need anything or just need someone to talk to, you know where to find me," Daniel said.

I nodded, and smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he smiled. "Hey, Jack wants to know if we're still gonna have game night at your house tomorrow."

"Yeah, It's still on for tomorrow," I nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go hit the showers."

"K, see you around, then," Daniel said.

"Actually, Hammond gave me specific orders to go home and get some rest. So, it's more likely that I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." I told him.

"Okay, tomorrow then," he smiled.

Then what happens next is something I could never have seen coming, not even in a premonition. Daniel kissed me quickly and gently on the lips.

"Bye," he said softly, then left me standing in the middle of the corridor.

I went to the women's showers. Nobody was in here. Most all of the teams are off world at the moment. What was all that about? I thought. 

I undressed and threw my soaked clothes into a plastic trash can that is made into a hamper. I then grabbed another clean towel and set it onto a bench next to the shower. I turned on the shower and immediately hot water came rushing out and onto my head.

Daniel is cute, I thought. He's smart, sweet, and caring. I always thought of him as a good friend, a part of my dysfunctional family even. But, as a couple. I really never thought about it until now. After I got all cleaned up I got my civilian clothing from my locker and went home to rest.

To be continued . . . 


	3. Ch3

"Familiar Strangers Part 2"

Ch. 3

****

Nicole's POV

(My house, living room)

I sat on my comfy couch in the family room. Twister was set up in the family room, while Monopoly was waiting to be played in the dinning room. A huge pot of coffee was being made and bowls of popcorn were set in the living room, family room, dinning room, and kitchen. And I had a few neighborhood bots built two forts in my backyard for some snowball fights. 

Why go to all of the trouble for game night, you ask? I'll tell you: My friends at the SGC decided to throw a belated birthday party and have 'game night' except during the day, at the same time.

I heard a knock at the door. They're here, I thought as I got up to answer it. I opened the door to find: Colonel O' Neill holding a few pizza boxes; Sam held a six pack of soda; Jacob Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, Dr. Fraiser, Cassandra, and General Hammond. Jack, Daniel, Sam, Janet, and Cassie all wore snow ware.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted them. "General Hammond, Jacob, glad you could make it."

"I got some time off at the base. It's been slow, so I took the chance to come," Hammond said.

"I thought I'd come and see the gang when the universe doesn't need saving for a change," Jacob said.

"Well, I am very glad that you did. Please, come in." I said.

Jack put the pizza in the kitchen counter as Sam put the soda in the fridge to keep cool.

"Nice house," Cassie said. She turned to Daniel "Hey, how come you don't have a house?"

He blushed feverishly.

"Cassie, be nice," Janet told the 15 year old.

"It's alright Janet," I turned to the girl. "That's because he didn't inherit a half a million dollars."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"How come you're working?" Jack asked.

"I see you're more charming when you're off duty, Colonel," I teased.

"Ya-sure-you-betchya,"

Everyone grinned.

"I do what I do because I love doing it, I believe my work will make a difference, and I do it to be around you and your infectious charm, Jack" I told him. I turned to everyone and said. "Okay, I've got Twister in the family room, Monopoly in the dinning room, I've got a fresh cup of coffee made for later, popcorn, two forts set up in the back for snowball fights are ready to be used, and movies are in the living room," I pointed everything out. "Now make yourselves at home."

Dr. Fraiser, Cassie and Sam went for the Twister. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and I went for the snowball fight, while General Hammond and Jacob played Monopoly. When it became night Jack, Janet, Sam, Cassie, Daniel, and I went for a cup of coffee and sat by the fire talking, trying to warm up in the Family Room.

"I believe it's time for me to leave. The Tok'ra are helpless without me," Jacob grinned.

"I think it's time for me to leave as well," General Hammond said.

"Okay," I said. "Bye Jacob. Bye General,"

"Bye Dad," Sam said.

"Bye Sam," Jacob said.

The two men left.

"Actually, it's getting late. Cass has school in the morning," Janet said.

"Aw, mom!" Cassie whined.

"Cassandra," Janet eyed the 15 year old.

"Okay," she said.

The two got their jackets and gloves on.

"Thanks for coming," I said.

"It's our pleasure," Janet smiled.

"Bye, Nicole," Cassie said.

"Bye," I said.

The two left. Daniel, Jack, Sam, Teal'c and I sat around, looking into the fire. I sighed tiredly and gently placed my head on Daniel's shoulder.

"Carter, Teal'c: I feel like watching a movie. Let's go watch a movie," Jack said to Sam and Teal'c.

"Sure,"

The three friends got up and went into the Living room,

"We should talk," Daniel said abruptly. "About the kiss yesterday."

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," I perked up a little. "Was it a nice friendly kiss or a kiss, kiss?"

"Well, what do you think it was?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's kinda confusing," I said. "You know my powers must be growing outward or something thing because I've been feeling what other people are feeling," 

"You're an Empath now too?" he asked.

"Obviously," I said. "So, basically, what I felt was what you were feeling when you kissed me: Love."

He squint his eyes a little, thinking. He's so cute when he does that, I thought.

"Yeah, I'd say so," he said. I smiled. "How about now? What are you feeling now?"

I scooted closer next to him and we kissed.

To be continued . . . 


	4. Ch4

"Familiar Strangers Part 2"

Ch. 4

****

Nicole's POV

(My house, in my bedroom)

I don't exactly know how Daniel and I went from to the Family Room to my bed upstairs, but somehow we did. Daniel kissed my neck as I took off the top to my sweater.

"Are you sure about this?" Daniel asked, kissing me.

"I'm positive," I told him, kissing him back.

He messaged his fingers through my auburn hair. I pulled him closer as I pulled his pants down. He did the same to me.

It was now morning and the sun was trying very hard to come out. I rolled over in bed, Daniel lay beside me. I smiled and he smiled back. We were both naked except for the sheet that covered us. I curled up beside Daniel and rested my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and draped his arm around me. 

"You know I could really get used to this," Daniel said.

"Me too," I said. "But, Hammond wants both of us to be at the SGC by 0930 hours," I looked at my wall clock. "This gives us about two hours."

"Right," he said. "I'll make some coffee."

Daniel got out of bed.

"No, I'll make the coffee," I said. "You can take your shower first."

"Okay," he leaned down and kissed me before he went to the bathroom downstairs.

I felt that my stomach wasn't settling. I quickly grabbed a trash can I had next to my bed stand and threw up in it. I had barely made it in the bucket. I went downstairs and made some coffee. I then went upstairs to take my shower, just as Daniel got out of his. Trying to keep my stomach down, I took my shower, got dressed, and started making some breakfast.

I was in the middle of finishing up frying the bacon when Daniel snuck up behind me, wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on my cheek.

"I didn't know you could cook," he said, giving me a quick squeeze and letting go.

"Yeah, my mom was a great cook. I always looked forward to the holidays," I told him.

"You miss your mother, don't you?" he asked gently.

I nodded silently. I placed the cooked bacon on a plate and put it in the microwave to keep them warm. Daniel sat the table and buttered some toast while I cooked the eggs. 

**(SGC, Briefing Room)**

"So, how are you going to help Nicole, dad?" Sam asked.

"We need another host,"

"You want me to become a Tok'ra?" I asked.

Jacob took over and he said gently, "According to Jack, you don't have many options at the moment,"

"Okay, let's say I'll do it. Are you sure that the symbiote can take care of the cancer?" I asked.

"We're positive," he said.

"Will I still have my premonitions?"

"We're not sure. Your case is very odd," Selmack said.

"Great," I said. "At least give me some time to think about it."

Jacob/Selmack nodded.

I felt my stomach start to come up again. I held my mouth shut and ran to a trash can near by. They all looked at me, concerned. Once I was finished barfing my guts out, I wiped my mouth off using my sleeve and sat back down.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I must be coming down with something or something."

"Maybe you should go up to the Infirmary and have Janet check you out," Jack suggested.

I nodded.

"I'd like to go know, sir. With you permission," I said to Hammond.

Hammond nodded.

"Thank you, sir," I nodded and left the room.

To be continued . . . 


	5. Ch5

"Familiar Strangers Part 2"

Ch. 5

****

Nicole's POV

(SGC, Infirmary)

"So, Janet, does Nicole have some dangerous sickness we should all be worried about?" Jack asked.

Daniel, Jack, Sam, Jacob, Teal'c, General Hammond, and I waited for my test results.

Janet put her clip board down and said:

"From what I could tell Nicole is perfectly healthy. Except for her Tumor, of course,"

"What?" Daniel, Sam, Jack and I asked at once.

Teal'c merely cocked his eyebrow.

"Well, she is healthy considering that, um, well, Nicole's pregnant," Janet said semi-awkwardly.

Everyone gapped at me. Daniel looked at me sideways.

"Well, I guess, we all know why I've been throwing up all morning now," I said.

"That's gonna be one hell of a smart baby," Jack commented.

Daniel and I rolled our eyes.

"Can Nicole still blend with a symbiote now that she's pregnant?" Sam asked her father.

"It is still possible," Selmack said. "The symbiote would have to sleep for the nine months of the pregnancy,"

"How much longer do I have to live Janet?" I asked. "Since I have a feeling that the symbiote won't be able to heal me."

"It's hard to say. But, my guess is that you have . . . Nine months," she said.

"That's cutting it awfully close, don't you think?" Hammond said.

"It 's just a guess, sir. It could be more . . . or less than that," Janet answered.

"Okay, I've decided that I want to go through with the blending," I said.

"I shall give word to the Tok'ra High Council and notify Sak'ura, the symbiote, of your decision immediately," Jacob said.

I nodded and said, "Thank you,"

He bowed and left with General Hammond and Sam. 

****

8 ½ months later, Christmas Eve

(Nicole's house)

I was growing more and more tired as the months past. The Tok'ra symbiote blending went smoothly. Sak'ura slept for Daniel and my baby. Because of this, the cancer has been continually growing, slower for the most part, making my body weak. Having the cancer and pregnant is putting a strain my body.

Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, Sam, Jacob, my best friends Melissa and Andrew, Dr. Fraiser, Cassandra, and I sat around the dinning table eating a wonderful meal that Melissa, Janet, and Cassie cooked. I sat at the head of the table; Daniel and Melissa sat next to me; while Sam, Jacob, and Teal'c sat on Daniel's side; as for Andrew, Janet, and Cassandra sat diagonally from the four; and Colonel O' Neill sat at the other end of the table, between Teal'c and Cassie.

"So, have you and Daniel thought of a name for the baby, yet?" Cassandra asked, eating a bit of beef.

"Well, if it's a girl we've decided to name her Emily," I said, weakly.

"But, if it's a boy we're going to name him Jacob," Daniel said.

Jacob dropped his fork. "You're kidding right?"

Daniel and I shook our heads.

He sighed., "Okay, he's your kid."

Everyone tried not to laugh. I suddenly became overcome with exhaustion. I put my fork down and leaned back in my chair. I felt the symbiote wake up. Sak'ura took over for me.

"Whoa!" I heard Andrew shout in surprise as he saw 'My' eyes glow.

"Sak'ura, what is the meaning of this?" Selmack said angrily.

"Nicole and her unborn child was dieing. I had no choice!" I felt my mouth move, but it was the symbiote who spoke.

Then, suddenly I felt my water break. I could feel Sak'ura start to heal me and she let me take over my body again. I collapsed in my seat.

"Aw, crap!" Jack said.

"Let's get her to the Infirmary," Janet said.

To be continued . . . 


	6. Ch6

"Familiar Strangers Part 2"

Ch. 6

****

Nicole's POV

(SGC, Infirmary)

I felt a contraction coming. I braced myself for it. Daniel stood next to me and held my hand. I screamed as the contraction came. I dozed off for a while until the next contraction. As I slept, I felt Sak'ura heal me. But, I also noticed that she was getting weaker, using all of her strength to heal me.

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked me once I woke up a few hours later.

"Sak'ura has almost healed me completely. But, I think she's dieing in the process," I told her. "I'm not sure how long she can keep it up."

Another contraction came and went. I looked over at Daniel. He looked tired.

"Daniel," I called, tiredly.

"Yeah,"

"Go get some sleep. At least for a few minutes," I said. "Don't worry about me. I'm in good hands."

"Are you sure?" he asked, gently.

I nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Daniel kissed me on the forehead softly and left.

I took a small nap before my next contraction, this came an hour and a half later. At that point Dr. Fraiser connected some wires to me, to monitor me and Sak'ura. I glanced at the display. Sak'ura's vital signs were weak and were getting weaker.

Daniel came back for another round of contraction. He seemed better. I noticed that he had a cup of coffee in his hand.

"The contractions are getting closer together," Janet said.

Daniel stroked my forehead.

"It's almost over. Just hang in there a little while longer," he told me.

I nodded weakly. I grabbed his hand as another contraction came. 

"Okay, Nicole, It's time." Janet said. "Let's do this in one push."

I held on to Daniel's hand and pushed hard. Moments later a baby's cry filled the room.

"It's a girl!" Janet announced.

But, sooner as the words went out of her mouth, Sak'ura's vitals went flat lined. I could feel her leave me. She used her last breathe to finish healing me. Janet quickly turned the newborn baby over to a nurse to clean up. She then turned off the monitor that showed the Tok'ra's vitals. 

The nurse then gave me the newborn girl. I held her in my arms. Daniel leaned over and kissed me sweetly.

"What d'ya think? She looks like an Emily to me," he said.

I nodded, smiling. Emily has Daniel's brown hair and his blue eyes. She also has my small nose and mouth. I looked up to find that Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Jacob, Andrew, Melissa, and Cassandra had walked in to see the newborn.

"How are you feeling?" Cassie asked.

"I'm a little tired," I said.

"Well, I, for one, think that the exhaustion was worth it," Melissa said.

"How's Sak'ura?" Sam asked.

"She's dead. Sak'ura used the last of her strength to finish healing me and made sure that Emily was born," I told them.

I gave Daniel the newborn. He looked down at her and smiled widely. Emily yawned. Everyone in the room laughed.

"My sediments exactly," I said.

"May I hold her?" Cassandra asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Oh, me next, me next!" Andrew said childishly.

"Then me," Melissa said.

"I'm next," Sam said.

"I gotta hold her next," Jack said.

"I, too, wish to hold her," Teal'c said.

"Then I'll hold her as well," Jacob said. "Selmack doesn't like babies much. But, he'll have to suffer."

"You'll all get a turn. But, first, Nicole needs to feed Emily. Then you may all hold her while Nicole sleeps," Janet said.

"Don't you want to hold Emily, Janet?" Sam asked.

"Of course," she said, smiling. "I get the privilege to hold her before you guys."

****

The End

Fact: Did you know that reviews are a good part of a daily diet? So, if you want me to grow up big and strong, then review till your hearts content!


End file.
